Kori Hime
Kori is the princess of the Realm of the Far Frozen in the Ghost Zone. She takes the place of Frostbite in my Danny Phantom FanFiction. 'History' Kori grew up in the royal family until one day a prophecy was told. In this prophecy it was said that a sacrifice had to be made who would be frozen in an ice crystal until one fateful day when a boy would come who could save the world. The ice crystal would melt and the sacrifice would then train the boy to use Cryokinesis. In addition, the sacrifice had to be of the royal family because they had the strongest powers, and so Kori volunteered. She was frozen and went into slept until... One day Danny and his friends crashed into the Realm of the Far Frozen. The yeti ghosts were going to punish them stating "this is a sacred place and you have disturbed it." But then the ground shook and the ice crystal encasing the princess started to glow brightly. It cracked and Kori was released from her prison. She walked to Danny and explained what was happening. Danny was hesitate but he agreed to train, and so they did... 'Appearance' Kori is a ghost girl with white wavy hair. She pulls part of it up into a ponytail and a small blue crown sits at the base. She has big, icy blue eyes and a sweet smile. She wears a dark crop top shirt with a light blue, buttoned jacket vest. She wears a light blue skirt, dark blue leggings, and light blue boots. On her arms she wears light blue arm bands that extend over the back of her hands in a point. On most of her clothing, there are white stripes with a peak. 'Personality' Kori is a generous girl. She proved that when she sacrificed herself to be enclosed in the ice crystal. She is also a strong and respected leader, by both the yeti ghosts and Danny. She is hard-working, strict, and ruthless in battle, but can also be very understanding, patient, and kind. 'Abilities' 'Ghost Powers' *'Cryokinesis:' Can shoot beams of icy energy from her hands or eyes, radiate cold energy from her body, as well as generate and manipulate ice. This ability also gives her an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. **'Freezing Snowball:' Can create a snowball that freezes whatever it hits. **'Cold Energy Shield:' Can create a shield of cold energy that blocks fire attacks. **'Freezing Touch:' Can freeze people by touch. **'Ice Constructs:' Can create hard ice structures that form diamonds, statues, objects, weapons, or shields that block physical attacks. **'Ghost Sense:' Can sense other ghost that are nearby. *'Invisibility:' Kori is able to become unseen by humans or ghosts and can also make other people and objects invisible when in physical contact with them. While invisible she is still tangible (unless she turns intangible as well) and can be touched, smelled or heard. *'Intangibility:' Although objects obstruct her in the Ghost Zone, Kori can use her intangibility in the human world to become untouchable by almost anything. She is capable of walking through walls and even people and can reach into anything. She can also turn other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. While intangible, she can still be seen by people, unless she turns invisible as well. *'Flight:' Kori can fly through the air at high speeds up to 200 mph. *'Superhuman Abilities:' Compared to normal human beings, Kori has higher levels of: **'Strength:' She has high strength although is never seen using it unless required. **'Stamina:' She has high stamina. **'Agility:' She has high agility and balance. **'Resistance:' She has high resistance and can take considerable damage before becoming fatigued. **'Reflexes:' She has enhanced reflexes and can dodge attacks with ease. This is more noticeable against humans and ghost weapons than it is with other ghosts (as other ghosts also have enhanced reflexes). **'Healing:' She has enhanced healing. Depending of the level of injury, she is capable of healing wounds within seconds, minutes, or hours. 'Notable Qualities' *'Leadership Skills' *'Teacher Skills' *'Sacrificial' 'Weaknesses' *'Anti-Ghost Weapons' *'Ecto-ranium' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Blood Blossoms' 'Relationships' 'Danny Fenton' Kori trains Danny how to use his Cryokinesis powers. 'Sam Manson' Kori and Sam did not get along at first because Sam was jealous of Kori's growing closeness to Danny. But eventually Sam grew to respect Kori and what she had to offer and started considering her a friend. 'Tucker Foley' Kori became good friends with Tucker and is also curious about his technology. 'Yeti Ghosts' Kori reigns over the Realm of the Far Frozen and is princess to the yeti ghosts (sometimes referred to as The Far Frozen). She makes sure they stay in order and ask them to help assist her in Danny's training. 'Trivia' *Kori means "ice" in Japanese while Hime means "princess" so her name literally translates to "ice princess" *She takes the place of the canon character, Frostbite *Frostbite is therefore only the head Yeti ghost and the temporary ruler (while Kori is frozen) 'Gallery' Copyright Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Fan-Made Category:Female Category:Danny Phantom